Plaything
by Lady Kitten-Tsune
Summary: after being caught by Gunji, akira is forced to endure a horrible world of sex addicts that treat him like a house cat. However will he survive? :D YAOIS!  YAY! :D
1. I Smell a Kitten!

Akira sighed, staring off over the skyline of Toshima through the broken window he stood before. The sun was hovering just above the taller buildings that still stood in the distance, threatening to vanish behind them… _Even the sun can't stand Toshima… _he thought, not wavering in his gaze. He knew that soon the thick veil of blood-scented blackness created in the suns absence would overtake the city once again, luring out the most dangerous (if not the most insane) participants of the twisted game he was forced into. He knew that it would be best for him to head back to his hideout while the last few tendrils of light clung to what was left of Japan, and that the longer he waited the more he put himself at risk of being attacked. But he didn't move. He stood still, for the first time since arriving in Toshima, and watched as the glowing orb of fading crimson light dipped below the horizon.

Even long after the sun had disappeared, Akira found himself still standing in front of the same window, in the same building taking in the same, although vastly distorted, wasteland. It wasn't until the first screams of the night penetrated the air that he turned his back to the rotten, decaying world to make his way to his makeshift home.

As he walked, taking only alleyways he had grown accustomed to and sticking to the areas that he knew the best, Akira couldn't help but feel like he was being followed, or at least watched. On several occasions, he ventured to toss a glance over his shoulder to see if he could make anything out in the murky shadows behind him, although nothing was ever discovered. Instinctively, Akira took one hand out of his pocket to lightly grasp the handle of the knife that he kept attached to his back belt loop, and hidden beneath his coat.

That's when he began to hear it. Began to hear _him_.

It started out faint at first, but there was no way to mistake it… The faint sound of metal scraping against a brick wall… the careless and eerily joyful humming…

Akira quickened his pace, keeping his footsteps as muted as possible as he hurried through the doorway of a building to hide behind the wall.

"Kitten~… Kitten~….. I~ smell a Kitten~!" The voice sang as it approached. "Did he run over here? Or hide over there? Kitten~… Kitten~…."

Akira's heart dropped. He inhaled deeply, pressing his back against the wall and gripping his knife tighter as he held his breath, almost afraid to exhale as the other man approached, kicking through the trash and debris that lined the alleyway. Suddenly, the humming paused, and the footsteps ceased and everything fell silent. It was almost deafening, It was about when Akira was wondering if Gunji could hear his heart beating that the humming resumed and he started to walk away.

Only when Akira was more than sure that Gunji was gone did he venture to sigh quietly, although he didn't let go of the knife.

"FOUND HIM!" Gunji bellowed, reaching a hand inside the doorway to grab the stunned man that had hidden just inside.

Before Akira could properly react, Gunji had his arms wrapped tightly around Akira's waist, pinning Akira's own arms tightly to his sides. "There you are, Kitten!" He laughed, squeezing the other man almost painfully tight. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hey! Let go!" Akira yelled, as he thrashed about in Gunji's firm grip more out of instinct than anything else. Gunji simply smiled, amused by the kitten he had captured before his grip on Akira tightened.

"Ooh. I found a feisty one…" He thought aloud as he tilted his head forward to nuzzle Akira's nose. "This'll be more fun than I thought…"

Akira froze instantly, as Gunji began to carry him down the alley in the direction that he had come from, and humming a new tune. "W-what?" Akira questioned, his eyes widening as he put more thought into what Gunji had said, but no reply came, not directly at least.

"Kittens are sweet~… Sweet to eat~…" He sang, swaying slightly as he carried Akira through the streets of Toshima. "I like it when they scream and cry~…. Just as long as they don't die~ so we can play night after night~~!"

Akira shuddered, tuning out the rest of Gunji's on-the-spot improvisation. Just the implication of his song was enough to make his blood run cold. He had to get away, but how? He couldn't very well draw his blade from its sheath with the way Gunji held his arms firmly in place, but that didn't keep him from trying though. Gunji felt the movement though and stopped, sighing lightly.

"Now, now kitten. Do I have to de-claw you? It isn't a good thing to try and scratch your owner!" He yelled, running the claws on one hand across Akira's back. Akira gasped and grit his teeth as he felt blood swell from the wound. "So behave!"

The warm blood ran down Akira's back, soaking his now torn jacket and shirt as Gunji waited a moment before he continued forward, smiling wider than ever and humming more loudly. Akira winced as Gunji started to finger the wounds on his back roughly, coating his fingers in Akira's blood.

"We're going to have so much fun, Kitten!" Gunji announced, pressing his fingertips into the cuts deeper, tearing Akira's flesh more as he nuzzled Akira's neck. Mistakenly, Akira let out a painful groan, squirming slightly in a pathetic attempt to get Gunji's fingers out of his back.

It was about then that Akira began to recognize some of the buildings around him. _Why does this look so…? _Akira began to ask himself, but the answer came crashing down on him before he could even finish his own question.

"Arbitros mansion…" Akira breathed.

Gunji laughed openly, giving Akira a tighter squeeze before picking up his pace. "Yup!" He confirmed more happy now than ever. "He might complain when he finds out I brought a kitty home with me…. But I think he'll make an exception for this one…" he said, lightly touching the tip of his nose to Akira's.

Before long, Arbitro's mansion came into view and Gunji's excitement seemed to escalate further as he walked even faster toward the front door.

"No! Put me down, I am not going in there!" Akira yelled and Gunji laughed loudly, almost in a crazed way as he kicked open the gate and went to the door.

"Papa! I'm home!" He yelled cheerily as he carried Akira inside. Akira noticed Kiriwar sitting on one of the benches and the man looked up, cocking an eyebrow at the odd scene.

"What's that you got there?" he asked and Gunji licked his lips, walking past the man.

"This is my new pet! Cute right!" he said and Kiriwar scoffed, eyeing Akira.

"Isn't that the one that Arbitro had his eye on?" Kiriwar asked as he stood up and approached Gunji to get a better look at Akira's face. "You'll have to share if it is you know…" Kiriwar lightly grabbed Akira's chin, and looking him over. Gunji stepped away from Kiriwar, effectively forcing the other man to release his new pet.

"Nuh-uh!" was all Gunji gave in retort before he started to take Akira down a series of hallways, and ultimately deeper and deeper inside the mansion. Akira began to really panic and tried desperately to memorize the turns they took but the way Gunji walked was strange and the man would randomly spin, confusing Akira even more than he already was.

"Here we are!" Gunji cheered suddenly, shoving open a pair doors that he stopped in front of. He carried Akira inside with him before pausing. "Oh, wait. Hold on." he muttered, shutting his door and locking it before flinging Akira over his shoulder so he could shove the assorted items that littered his bed onto the floor. "There we go!" he cheered, dropping Akira onto the bed.

Akira looked over at the door, trying to sit up and clear his mind so he could think of a way to escape, only to get shoved roughly back onto the bed as Gunji straddled his wais, placing the claws of one hand to Akira's throat, allowing the blades to bite into his skin lightly.

"Uh uh kitten! I'm not letting you go anywhere~!" Gunji sang, a sickening smirk carving its way across the scarier man's face.

Akira felt sick to his stomach as Gunji lightly ran the fingertips of his free hand down Akira's chest and stomach, the tips of the claws dragging down his body as well. He had a bad feeling about where things were going to end and squirmed while Gunji lightly started to finger his pants line.

"Awww…. How cute~!" Gunji all but yelled as he nuzzled Akira's neck before kissing the sensitive skin roughly. Akira jumped and reached down to pull Gunji's hand away only to have it pinned above his head by Gunji's free one.

"Knock it off!" he yelled, frustrated and Gunji's hand moved to clasp over Akira's mouth.

"Shh! You'll wake up 'Bitro...!" he hissed, looking around as if expecting the man to pop out of nowhere. Akira glared and opened his mouth wide, biting down on the hand that smothered him as hard as he could. The reaction wasn't anything like he expected. Gunji let out a laugh and removed his hand, staring at the bite mark. "Kittens are so playful~!" he sang.

Akira exhaled in annoyance, his glare hardening further as Gunji licked the mark lightly. He knew full well that Gunji wasn't exactly sane, but to laugh at something like that?

"Well, I'm getting bored, Kitty…." Gunji started, grabbing Akira's other hand to pin it down as well, before reaching under the bed for something that Akira was sure he didn't want to think about, "Why don't you say we do something a bit more fun?" he asked, before producing a pair of handcuffs with a rather long chain.

"W-what the fuck!" Akira yelled, his eyes growing wider than ever as he squirmed and struggled almost violently desperate to escape. "Get those the fuck away from me!"

Once again, Gunji only laughed, releasing Akira's hands to place his claws to his throat again. "Come on, kitty~! It'll be fun~!" Gunji whined almost mockingly, pressing the blades against Akira's throat hard enough to bite through his skin, and licked his lips as tiny rivers of blood ran down his neck. "Just hold Still for a bit, Kitty!"

Akira felt he had no choice. It was either that or die by the hands of this lunatic so he forced himself to relax, trying to think a way out of his current situation. Gunji seemed happy with the compliance and quickly looped the chain around a pole in the head board before slapping the handcuffs on Akira's wrists.

"There! Properly leashed!" he cheered and Akira glared up at his captor, testing the length of the chain. It gave quite a bit of free movement and he began thinking again until his pants were being taken off quickly and impatiently.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akira yelled and Gunji paused, then gave him a confused look.

"Kitty's don't wear pants!" he explained as if it were obvious, before he pulled off Akira's pants completely, tugging the man's boxers off at the same time.

"Mmm…" Gunji purred, licking his lips again as a hint of lust crept into his eyes. "Kitty's pretty big down here, huh?" He commented, lightly running his fingertips over the tip of Akira's penis, earning a surprised gasp.

"D-damn it Gunji!" Akira growled, gritting his teeth and trying to move his hips away from Gunji's hand. "Don't touch me!"

Akira had a few more things he wanted to say, but could only gasp lightly in pain as Gunji pressed the claws to his throat a bit harder. "Ah ah ah Kitty!" Gunji reprimanded before leaning forward to lick Akira's lips slowly and wetly. "If you're going to say anything, you're going to say nice things! Okay, Kitty? I'd hate to make you bleed more than I have to..." He warned, before biting Akira's lower lip hard enough to bleed.

Resisting the urge to cry out in pain, Akira gripped the chain on the handcuffs tightly and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"No!" Gunji yelled, pulling his hand away from Akira's throat only long enough to remove the claws from both of his hands, and drop them to the floor before digging his fingernails into the cuts on his throat roughly. "Eyes open, Kitty!" Gunji commanded.

This time a choked moan escaped Akira's lips, his eyes opening quickly as he strained against the cuffs in a vain attempt to pull Gunji's hand away from his throat. The pressure of his nails biting into his already torn throat was crushing his windpipe.

"Good!" Gunji praised, smiling widely before kissing Akira's lips roughly. He let go of Akira's throat, who in turn coughed slightly, and gasped for a moment to make up for the little while he had trouble breathing. "If you keep being a good kitty, I won't have to hurt you too much..." Gunji purred before nipping Akira's ear lightly but enough for it to sting. Akira bit his lip, not wanting to make a sound as a jolt of some unknown feeling shot through him.

Suddenly, the sound of a zipper being opened caused Akira to jump slightly. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Jumpy Kitty's are so much fun…" Gunji purred, nipping Akira's ear again before pulling off his own pants and boxers. He then started to kiss down Akira's cheek and neck, as he forced Akira's legs open.

"H-hey!" Akira interjected, as he tried to close his legs only to earn a rough bite to his collar bone.

"Be a good kitty…" Gunji reminded as he held Akira's legs open, settling himself between them comfortably and pressing his tip against his entrance. Akira shivered and bit his lower lip hard, ripping open the cut that Gunji had left there earlier as he squirmed slightly. He found it hard to keep his eyes open… To _look_ at the man doing this to him. But what choice did he have?

With no warning, Gunji started to push inside Akira's hot, tight ass, groaning slightly as Akira's eyes widened in pained surprise.

It hurt. It hurt more than anything that Akira had ever felt before. He knew his entrance was ripping, tearing to accommodate Gunji's member. He could feel the sharp stings and the blood that ran down to the mattress, as he dug his nails into the palms of his hands roughly. His eyes overflowed with hot tears, and his lips parted in a silent scream as the intense pain shot up his spine.

Gunji groaned as he forced himself deeper, licking his lips as he stared down at Akira's pained expression. "How cute..." he purred lowly before leaning forward to kiss Akira deeply. "Kitty's in pain..."

Akira bit down on his lip roughly, again ripping open the wound and releasing yet another steady flow of blood that Gunji lapped at hungrily. Muffled screams of agony forced their way through Akira's lips as Gunji began to pull out slightly.

"Hope you're ready Kitty..." he said before quickly thrusting back inside Akira's body quickly.

This time, Akira was unable to hold back a loud scream. He could _hear_ himself ripping now, the sound was loud in his ears along with the harsh breathing of his tormentor as his body was wracked with increasing amounts of blinding pain. Again and again, Gunji slammed deeper and deeper inside him with more and more force and Akira continued to cry out in misery, his body shuddering and writhing. He couldn't handle this... He doubted that anyone could. But just as he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, Gunji sped up, gripping Akira's hips tighter and moaning lowly just before a hot liquid spilled inside him, making the rips and tears in his flesh burn and sting with a new intensity. He screamed as loud as he had ever heard his voice get before it quieted into small sobs that escaped him as he shook. He couldn't keep them in even if he wanted to.

Gunji nuzzled his neck almost lovingly before running his tongue lightly over the cuts now lined with coagulated blood as he pulled out of Akira and laid down next to him.

"Good little kitty!" Gunji praised, lightly running his fingers into Akira's hair to rub his scalp as though he really were a cat. "Now let's go to sleep, okay?" he said happily, wrapping an arm around Akira's waist and cuddling against tightly. "Nighty night!"

Soon Gunji was fast asleep, leaving the still bound Akira alone with his fading pain and distressed thoughts. Tears still rolled down his face, as he carefully turned onto his side, and away from Gunji, wincing slightly as the cuffs bit into his skin mercilessly, and as Gunji's seed seeped from his abused entrance. Never in his life did Akira think he would fall victim to something like this... He heaved a slight sigh as Gunji snuggled against his back, tightening his grip on Akira's waist and burying his face into the soft grayish-blue tresses.

Akira closed his eyes, and did his best to get comfortable. He was low on energy, and knew that he would need all the rest he could get if he expected to escape the following day. So, with that thought in mind, he willed himself to fall into a black, dreamless sleep at Gunji's side.


	2. Can Keep Please?

Oooookay! :D If you're reading this, then I think I can safely assume that you've read the first part of my story, and are alive in some way. YAY! :D So, I wanna give a quick thanks to the few mystery commentators for givin me their feedback. :) I would also like to thank all the non-mystery people for their comments too. :) glad you all liked the first chapter. :P Also forgot to add that I got some help with that first chapter as well as a little on this one from the amazing Teeny270. If you haven't read any of her stuff, you should check it out. Is good. :) Anyhow, as you will see, this chapter is not as focused on Gunji and his new kitty lover, but fret not. More will be said about them in the third chapter. :) T'will be good. :) So I hope you'll keep reading, and that you enjoy this chapter as much as the first (despite the TOOOOOOOOOOOTAL lack of sex...) :D

-  
With a yawn, a slight sigh, and a slow stretch, Arbitro began to stir from his sleep. The silk comforters slid down his body as he sat up, stretching further in order to chase away the last of his sleepiness as quickly as he possibly could. There were new members to welcome into his game… There were papers to sign, file and return… There were several meetings… He heaved another sigh.

"The beautiful can never rest…" He murmured as he slowly slid his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He ran his fingers through his hair to tame the gorgeous golden locks and took a few steps toward his bathroom before a light whimper from behind caused him to pause. Quickly, Arbitro paused and turned toward the source of the noise, knowing full well what it was.

"I'm sorry, Kau dear!" Arbitro apologized, lightly patting the head of his faithful dog… His masterpiece… The small boy smiled widely, his tongue lightly lolling from his mouth as he rubbed his head against Arbitro's hand. "Let's get you all ready, shall we?" Arbitro suggested, lightly running his fingertips over the boys stitched eye lids.

_He's simply beautiful… _Arbitro thought to himself as he continued to stare into the boys face. He stroked his cheek lightly, before lightly cupping Kau's chin in his hand.

"I think I'll give you a treat today, Kau…" Arbitro told the boy who in turn smiled more and began to pant lightly.

Arbitro finished buttoning his suit jacket before sliding his pink boa around his neck, a satisfied smile across his now masked face. Kau, now garbed in his usual leather outfit, bit in place and eyes hidden by what was essentially a thick leather blindfold, sat by the door, eager to follow his master as he went about his day.

"Did you enjoy our bath together?" Arbitro asked, heading toward his door and opening it. Kau simply continued to smile, making slight, happy noises as he got onto his hands and knees, following closely behind Arbitro as he left the lavish bedroom and entered into the equally lavish hallway of the extravagant mansion. "I thought you would." Arbitro said in response as he made his way down the hallway and toward the dining hall for breakfast.

No more conversation was made, save the greetings given to Arbitro from the male servants that he surrounded himself with. They all looked the same to him. Dark suits… White masks that mirrored his own… But above all, they were all obedient, and did as he asked. This thrilled Arbitro to no end.

Before long, Arbitro arrived in the large dining hall.

"Good morning Ki-" he began happily, only to cut himself off midsentence. There, in the middle of the table, were the filthiest things he had ever seen.

"B-B-Bodies!" He exclaimed, his face flushing as he eyed the mess that lay before him. "Why are there _bodies_ on my table!"

Next to the pile of two or three men sat Kiriwar, one foot set on the edge of the table in order to push the chair back to point where even the slightest movement could send him toppling to the floor.

"What have I told you about bringing these… these _things_ into the mansion!" Arbitro all but yelled as he approached Kiriwar, hand over his mouth and nose in an attempt to block out the wretched smell they more than likely gave off, "And get your feet off of my table!"

Kiriwar glanced up at the infuriated man that was attempting to reprimand him. "Didn't know where else to put 'em." He said with a shrug as he moved his foot, allowing the chair to fall back onto all four legs with a loud thud.

"You could just leave them outside!" Arbitro yelled, astonished that his punishers still knew no better.

"I guess…" Kiriwar muttered with another shrug.

"And just where is Gunji?" Arbitro asked, looking around the room. "Gunji, get out here now!" he ordered still trying to figure out where the blond haired psychopath could be.

"He's not even up yet." Kiriwar informed him, placing his hands against the table and pushing himself into a standing position. "Still in his room cuddling with that cat he brought home last night…"

Everything fell silent as Arbitro's eyes widened, unable to immediately process what Kiriwar had just said.

"C-cat?" he asked quietly, his eye twitching slightly. Kau sat by his master, tilting his head just enough to convey his confusion the way that his eyes no longer could as he looked in the general direction that Kirawar's voice was coming from.

Kiriwar perked an eyebrow as he picked up a metal pipe, his weapon of choice, before lightly resting it over his shoulder. "You really that surprised?" he asked, putting his free hand in his pocket. "He brings 'em home whenever he finds 'em…"

"And he _knows_ I'm _allergic _to the things!" Arbirto yelled in response, turning on his heel and to leave the dining hall, with Kau trailing not far behind.

Kiriwar blinked slightly as he leaned against the wall. "Does this mean I have to find breakfast somewhere else?" he asked after his employer, but the man was too far away (both physically and mentally) to give any kind of response.

Frustrated, Arbitro hurriedly made his way towards Gunji's room.

"How… how _dare_ he bring a cat into my mansion!" he fumed, tightening his hands into angry fists. "How many times do I have to tell him that felines of _any_ sort are strictly forbidden? I swear! It's like he never learns! Why can't he be as well behaved as my little Kau?" He asked aloud tossing a quick glance back at his pet as though looking for some sort of agreement.

Before long, Arbitro stood outside Gunji's room, one hand upon the door handle while the other tightly held a handkerchief to his nose. He took a deep breath of clean, dander-free air before flinging the door open.

He gasped. He had never looked inside Gunji's room for fear of what he would find, and in the split second after opening his door, all his worst nightmares of the space had come true. There was trash everywhere, clothes lay in crumpled heaps all over the floor, and dished off all sorts filled the spaces in between. And there… On the opposite side of the room lay Gunji, with his back to the door, and his arm tightly wound about something that Arbitro couldn't quite make out in the darkness… but he didn't need to see it to know what it was. It was that damned cat that Kiriwar mentioned….

"Gunji!" Arbitro yelled into the room from the doorway, refusing to actually enter the filthy space. "Gunji! You wake up right now!"

A loud groan of frustration and the flailing of an arm signified the awakening of Arbitro's current least favorite punisher.

"Eight more hours, Papa!" Gunji responded, returning his arm to its previous resting place around his kitten.

"NO! You get up this instant and get that… that _monstrosity_ out of my mansion!" he ordered, daring to lean into the room slightly as though it would help to increase the intensity of his message.

Another groan and Gunji rolled over to look at the angry man that had interrupted his sleep. "Monstrisity?" he asked perking a sleepy eyebrow as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "What monstrosity?"

Arbitro, just about fed up with Gunji and his lack of interest in the matter at hand, reached into the room, searching along the wall for the light switch. When his hand finally made contact with the little switch, he gave it a flick and the room was instantly flooded with light.

Gunji, obviously unhappy with the sudden change in lighting, yelled out in frustration and quickly covered his eyes with his arms. "What's that for, 'Bitro!" he whined before grabbing a pillow and covering his eyes.

It was in this moment that Arbitro noticed something. The thing on Gunji's bed did not appear to be a cat. In fact it was far from it. It was a man. A pants-less man, with his back to the door much the way that Gunji had been. Now that Arbitro was thinking about it, Gunji wasn't wearing any pants either…

"Gunji…." Arbitro began, his tone much calmer, if not much more confused than it had been moments earlier, "You didn't bring a cat home… did you?" He asked, as though to clarify the information given to him by his own eyes.

"Cat?" Gunji asked, slowly trying to adjust his eyes to the light of his room by opening them slightly and blinking repeatedly. He glanced over at Arbitro, scratching his head lightly as he pondered the question for a moment. It was a few seconds later that Gunji's expression changed from one of annoyed confusion, to realization.

"Ooooh~! Papa means Kitten, doesn't he?" He answered with a question of his own as he reached back to pat his kitten's ass.

"H-hey! Don't do that!" Akira, responded almost harshly as a wave of dread passed through him. He could almost feel Arbitro's gaze burning into his skin as they wandered up and down his body… From his bound wrists… Down his long arms… To his messy grey hair… Across his torn, and bloody back… And finally to his exposed ass and legs… He wanted to do something to keep Arbitro from looking at him, but knew there was nothing he could do at this moment. It wasn't like he could roll over… No… Arbitro would only stare more if he did that…. Akira sighed lightly, holding still and dealing with the humiliation he felt for the time being.

"I guess he's not a kitty teeeeeeeechnically~…."Gunji responded still smiling at Arbitro as he starting to lightly run his fingers through his new pet's hair. "But I adopted him like one!" he laughed openly as he laid back down to snuggle against Akira's back again.

"D-damnit Gunji!" Akira cursed, although secretly grateful that Arbitro could no longer see his naked lower half.

Arbitro let his hand fall from his face, dropping his handkerchief to the floor. The shock was almost too much. He didn't need to see the man's face to know who it was… His hair on its own was enough to give away his identity… He had visited only days earlier with Motomi and another brunette man that had wanted to join in the Igura… What was this man's name though?

"Can I keep him, Papa?" Gunji asked, slicing through Arbitro's thoughts before he could even attempt to remember then man's name. He shook his head lightly to bring himself out of his thoughts, and looked Gunji in the eye as he considered the question. How could he say no? The… Cat… that Gunji snuggled so lovingly against was without a doubt the most beautiful thing that he had ever brought through the doors of the mansion. It was a delightful change of pace when compared to the bloodied and dismembered bodies that Gunji and Kiriwar left lying anywhere and everywhere that they saw fit. "I promise to feed him, and clothe him, and wash him, and clean up after him~!" Gunji pressed, hugging Akira tighter, and looking over at Arbitro almost pleadingly.

"I can do all of that myself!" Akira muttered venomously, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Gunji.

Arbitro sighed as he sifted through the several thoughts that drifted through his mind, ignoring Gunji's rebuttal to his Kitten's harsh comment. Sure he wouldn't mind keeping Gunji's new pet. He would make a great addition to the many beautiful men that resided in the mansion already. But did he really want to give such a beautiful young man to Gunji? Hell, he couldn't even keep his room clean! What should make Arbitro think that Gunji could be trusted to provide the proper care to maintain such a fragile beauty?

Lost within his thoughts, Arbitro did not notice when Kau perked up slightly, picking up on the scent of the strange new person that lay in Gunji's room. He also didn't notice when the young boy ventured forth into the hell hole, in search of the source of this new scent. Carefully, he navigated his way over the unlevel floor, only slipping on a piece of clothing or some kind of trash once or twice before ultimately arriving safely at Gunji's bedside. However, this did not go unnoticed by Gunji, who released Akira in order to lightly rub Kau's scalp with both hands.

"Awww! Do you wanna meet the kitty?" He asked, placing his hands under Kau's arms and lifting him up onto the bed.

Arbitro started at Gunji's seemingly random question, before he realized that Kau was no longer at his side.

"Kau? Dear?" Arbitro called, his heart rate increasing at the sudden disappearance of his beloved pet.

"He's right here, 'Bitro~!" Gunji called, drawing his attention back into the dirty room. Arbitro was stunned to see Kau on Gunji's bed, lightly sniffing at the new man's hair while Gunji ran his (more than likely) dirty fingers through Kau's (clean) silver hair.

"Kau! Get back here this instant!" Arbitro called, leaning further into the room, and beckoning to him, but Kau didn't seem to hear him. He simply continued to sniff at this new pets hair, before continuing down his neck. Arbitro, instead of calling out again, kept quiet and watched as Kau sniffed further down Akira's body. At one point, he even flicked his tongue out to lightly lap at one of the long cuts that ran down Akira's back, earning a slight gasp and twitch in response.

"H-hey!" Akira exclaimed, trying to move away from the curious puppy, but it was to no avail. Kau continued to sniff curiously further down his body, and Arbitro continued to watch in amusement.

Once Kau was satisfactorily familiar with Akira's scent, a smile spread across his lips as he began to pant lightly before wedging his head between Akira's still restrained arm and his neck.

"Tama like's him!" Gunji cheered, lightly rubbing Kau's back, "Now we've gotta keep him!"

Arbitro smiled slightly. Kau _did _seem to like this new person. After all, he wasn't this affectionate with just anyone…

"Oh? And just why is that?" Arbitro asked, although he was already resolved in what his answer would be.

"Cause! They can be friends~!" Gunji answered in a 'duh' tone as he rolled his eyes. "After all, it's not like there are any other pets for him to play with, right?"

With a nod and a sigh, Arbitro acknowledged his agreement with the usually illogical punisher. Even he had to admit that there wasn't enough social opportunity for his little masterpiece. As much as Arbitro would love to be all that his Kau could ever need, he knew that he was often times too busy to give him all the attention that he wanted… And it wasn't as though he was going to let Kau spend time with just _any_ of the mansions workers. They simply weren't on the same level as Kau… But this new man… this new _pet_… Sure he had an attitude problem, that much was clear after seeing the way he responded to Gunji, but he was a lot more deserving to be around Kau than most of the people he knew. All the reasons to keep this man in the mansion were stacking up, while he had yet to see a single con amongst them…

"You can keep him." Arbitro finally permitted, with a slight wave of his hand.

Gunji was instantly ecstatic, letting out a joyful yell as he tightly hugged Akira's waist with one arm, and Kau's with the other. "Tama and Kitten~! Tama and Kitten~!" he sang repeatedly.

"Yes, yes..." Arbitro said with a sigh as he snapped his fingers. "Come." He commanded, motioning for his pet to come back to him.

Kau quickly licked Akira's cheek, before pulling away from Gunji, and carefully crawling back over the messy floor to the entrance of the room, to take his place at his master's side once again.

Just as Arbitro was about to close Gunji's door, and forever repress the true appearance of Gunji's room, a name suddenly came to mind.

"Welcome to the mansion, Akira…" he almost purred, thoroughly pleased that he was finally able to remember. "I do hope you enjoy it here." And with that, he shut the door and began to make his way back down the hallway.

"Akira…" Arbitro mused as he lightly clasped his hands behind his back. "Akira… Akira… I think I enjoy that name… How about you, Kau?" he asked, glancing down at his beautiful companion, who simply made pleased noises as a response.

"I figured you would, love…" he murmured. "Why don't you and I get some breakfast now that this kitten crisis has passed, hm?" Arbitro asked, to which Kau responded by lightly rubbing his head against his master's leg.

A sigh escaped Arbitro as the pair made their way back to the elaborate dining hall, and a short silence surrounded them.

"I think I'll have to take Akira from him, Kau…." Arbito thought aloud. Kau had no response, but simply continued to trot along in a way that almost made him seem blissfully unaware of everything going around him. This didn't keep his master from talking though. He was used to Kau's virtual silence, and in many cases had come to expect the others that he interacted with to respond in a similar fashion.

"Akira deserves a better owner, don't you think" He asked himself more than his walking companion. "He needs someone that can appreciate his beauty… Someone to stimulate him and keep him…. Entertained… There is no way that Gunji could sufficiently do that… He'd need some training though… Nothing too major, but he'd need training nonetheless…" he concluded as they drew closer to the dining hall.

"But enough of that for now." Arbitro sighed, waving his hand as though to physically push the thought aside and slowing his pace as the large door to the dining hall finally came into view. "Today will be busy enough as it is, and I haven't the time to train another pet just yet… I'll leave him to Gunji for the time being…"

With that thought in mind and a slight chuckle, Arbitro opened the dining hall door. He was satisfied in that the kitten situation was nothing more than a misunderstanding that was easily taken care of. Upon entering the dining hall however, he realized that there was yet another, more horrifying situation that had yet to be dealt with.

"Th-they're still there!" he yelled, more disgusted than ever with the dead bodies that lay in the center his beautiful, and otherwise immaculate table.

So, just as a heads up, I _may_ elaborate on that bath thing between Arbitro and Kau a little later. :) I mean, why not make everyone have sex together, right? :D lolz. But anyway, Keep your eye out for chapter three! You never know when it will be here... :)


	3. Trapped?

Akira heaved a sigh as he wandered through endless hallway after endless hallway. It had only been five days since he was captured by Gunji, and already it felt like a century. There was even a schedule in place that Akira could almost set his watch by. First thing in the morning was a vicious round of sex with Gunji, then there was a warm bubble bath that stung the fresh wounds in his skin, before he was forced into what was usually a humiliatingly revealing outfit. Of course the bath was required if they wanted to eat breakfast with Arbitro in the dining hall. Arbitro made that point perfectly clear the first day that Gunji made the mistake of dragging Akira downstairs still smelling of sex and blood (and Gunji wasn't one to miss breakfast or any other meal for that matter). After breakfast Gunji had to go about his business in Toshima, during which Akira spent time with Arbirto and Kau in Arbitro's office. After hours of dealing with Arbitro's mind numbing perversion and Kau's endless drive to play, Gunji would return covered in dirt, blood and god knows what, to force Akira into taking yet another bath with him before being taken back to the dining hall for dinner. And of course, the day was ended with a few more rounds of sex with Gunji before the man decided that he was satisfied enough to sleep. Akira shivered. He couldn't believe just how fucked up his life had become in such a short amount of time.

With a quick shake of his head, Akira forced all thoughts about his current situation away. He didn't want to think about any of it right now. He was trying to concentrate during one of the few moments that he had to himself in this prison. All he wanted to do was escape. Unfortunately, it was turning out to be a much harder task than he had imagined seeing as how the mansion was little more than an incomprehensible labyrinth filled with tasteless décor.

Akira continued down a hallway that he thought he recognized, but he couldn't be too sure. Every other time he thought he knew where he was, he had been proven horribly wrong by either finding a dead end, or somehow ending up where he had started only minutes before. As he walked, the walls on either side of him were lined with sculptures and paintings of naked men and young boys that wore tempting outfits, revealing large portions of their pale, creamy skin. _It's disgusting…_ Akira thought to himself, doing his best to keep looking forward, and away from the "art" surrounding him. It wasn't long before Akira hit another dead end, and was certain that he was hopelessly lost… Again. He wasn't sure where he thought he was going to end up, but he knew that this wasn't it. He stared at the single door at the end of the hall. It was opened slightly, and the little sliver of darkness of the room it exposed seemed to smile back at him, mocking his inability to keep track of where he was, or where he was going. _Fucking door… _Akira thought with another sigh, as he turned to go back the way he had come.

However, as he made his way back down the long hallway, a faint string of noises caught his attention. Akira froze, and focused on the sound. He couldn't quite tell which direction it was coming from at first, but it wasn't long before he realized that it came from the opened door that he had just turned away from. It sounded almost like a voice, but Akira wasn't all too sure. Just who in the hell would be this far in the mansion? He hadn't seen anyone for at least the past half hour, so why would someone be here? Out of instinct, Akira quietly inched closer to the door.

As he got closer, Akira confirmed that he was hearing a voice from just inside. But not just one voice… there were two.

"Yes. He said 5 o'clock." One voice confirmed.

"5 o'clock? That's early for Shiki-Sama…" The other replied, a hint of confusion lacing his words.

Akira's blood began to run cold at the mentioning of the man's name…

"I thought so as well, but that was the time that Arbitro-Sama told me."

Silently, Akira continued to listen in to the conversation, hoping to learn more about just what Shiki would be doing at that time, but he never found out. He was unlucky enough to have come in at the end of that conversation. Akira did however confirm that these two men, whoever they were, had to be servants in the mansion seeing as how they carried on a new conversation about their work, cleaning, and tending to different things about the mansion.

Akira cursed himself for not getting to this random spot sooner, as he gave up on his eavesdropping. It was clear that he wasn't going to be learning anything helpful, so he turned and once again began to leave the door behind him.

Akira wandered around for a few more hours, before he finally managed to find his way to the main hall of the mansion. He heaved a sigh of relief, knowing just where he wanted to go, and exactly how to get there. He reached his destination before long, and quickly pushed open the door to Arbitros office, before entering.

Arbitro started slightly at the sudden intrusion, his face holding an expression of mixed shock and something that resembled fear for a split second before he registered that it was only Akira.

"Oh, Akira…" Arbitro started, a smile starting to spread across his lips. "I see you finally made it back from the bathroom…" he commented, setting down his pen and looking Akira in the eye.

"I got lost." Akira simply replied, before sitting in a chair that was positioned against the wall just next to the door.

"I can see how you would get lost, Akira. The bathroom _is_ three doors down, and on the left. I would have gotten lost as well." Arbitro said with a slight chuckle as he leaned back in his chair slightly before crossing his legs.

Akira, with no response at hand, looked around the room . It seemed… Emptier. But he just couldn't figure out why.

"Looking for Kau, are you?" Arbitro asked, still staring directly at Akira who still had no response. "Gunji and Kiriwar came back a while ago, so I had them take Kau for a walk. It's been a while since he's gone out…" he mused as he reclined further into his chair slowly letting his eyes roam up and down Akira's body.

A small shiver ran up Akira's spine. He was alone. With_ Arbitro _of all people. He did his best to ignore the way that Arbitro stared at him, even though he could practically _hear_ the lecherous thoughts running through his perverted little mind.

"So… I heard something while I was lost…" Akira said, shifting slightly in his seat as he turned his gaze to the floor.

"Oh? And just what did you hear?" Arbitro asked, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his desk before resting his chin in his palms.

"Well… Not much… I just heard someone mention Shiki's name…" Akira began, glancing up to meet Arbitro's gaze. "Something about 5 o'clock…"

Arbitro's smile fell and he straightened his back before lacing his fingers together placing his hands in his lap. "Really? Where did you hear this?" he pressed slightly.

Akira, not oblivious to the sudden change in Arbitro's attitude hesitated for a moment. "While I was trying to find my way back here."

"Who did you hear it from?"

"I don't know… I never saw their faces…"

"So there was more than _one_ person?"

"I think so… But I never saw them…"

"Then how did you hear them?"

"There were in some room, with the door open…"

Arbitro paused in his line of questioning, and thought for a moment before sighing. "I see…" was all he said.

Akira also stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of just why Arbitro would behave this way just because he heard something about Shiki.

Finally, Arbitro sighed, and raised one hand to lightly rub his left temple as he closed his eyes. "I had honestly forgotten that that was supposed to be today…" He muttered, before glancing quickly at the clock that he had on his desk. Another look of slight distress crossed Arbitro's face and he sighed. "Of course… four twenty-six…."

Akira knit his eyebrows together. Sure Arbitro was odd in general, but if anything he was almost acting… normal… which was scary enough in and of itself.

Then, as if the moment couldn't get any worse, there was a loud bang and hysterical laughter just outside Arbitros office, before the door was thrown open to reveal Gunji, Kiriwar, and Kau.

"I'm home, Kitty~" Gunji sang, tossing Kau's leash to the floor, and scooping up his pet to hug him painfully tight.

Kiriwar rolled his eyes, resting his beloved weapon over his shoulder. "You're gonna to_ kill_ it if you keep hugging it that tightly, Gunji…" he said, but Gunji only tightened his grip on Akira's waist.

"Shut up, old man!" Gunji all but yelled. "You don't know anything about takin' care of kitties!"

Akira squirmed, and did his best to push against Gunji's chest as he struggled to breathe properly. This earned him a loud laugh from Gunji before he took one arm from his waist to pet his head.

Arbitro stood up from his desk, clapped his hands loudly to gain everyone's attention as Kau came to take his place next to Arbitro's desk.

"Gunji, let go of Akira, please, and hand him to Kiriwar." Arbitro asked.

Gunji frowned deeply, and shook his head. "No way! He's _MY_ kitty! I'm not giving him to that old man! He'll make him all stinky with his old man smell!" He protested.

Arbitro gave Gunji a stern look, and straightened his posture further. " Gunji. If you want to keep your precious kitty, hand him to Kiriwar. You and I have some… Things… that we need to talk about."

"Just do what 'Bitro says already, Gunji." Kiriwar said, reaching over to try and pry Akira from his arms.

"Just be careful with him, stupid old man!" Gunji yelled as he hugged Akira tighter for a moment, before letting go. "If I find so much as one scratch on him that I didn't put there, I'll kill you!"

Kiriwar rolled his eyes again, picking up Akira and carrying him in one arm out of Arbitro's office. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful enough…" He answered, closing the door behind himself to avoid any more conversation with his irrational co-worker.

Akira squirmed slightly, trying to slip out of Kiriwar's arm. "I can walk on my own…" he all but hissed as he glared up at the larger man slightly.

"Do you have a point, or are you just letting me know?" Kiriwar asked with a slight smirk as he continued down a hallway.

Akira exhaled noisily, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You could put me down…" Akira muttered as he glanced off in some other direction.

"You know Gunji's rule. If I put you down, I have to put the leash on you…" he reminded.

Akira scoffed. "Arbitro never puts that stupid thing on me…"

Kiriwar couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Trust me. You don't want him to." He replied, as he set down his pipe against a wall before using his now free hand to open a set of double doors that led to the kitchen. "Nothing good ever comes from being restrained around 'Bitro…"

With a shiver, Akira did his best to avoid thinking about just what Kiriwar could mean. "Well… If he doesn't put one on me, you don't have to… Where the hell would I go, anyway?" He asked.

Kiriwar shrugged. "Hell if I know." He picked up his pipe again, and entered the kitchen before kicking the door shut behind him, leaving a nice dark foot print on the white paint. "Good thing 'Bitro never comes in here…." He muttered before setting Akira down on the countertop.

Akira sighed, and looked around the kitchen. "So, do you know what that was about?" he asked, glancing over to watch Kiriwar dig through one of the fridges.

"I've got a good idea…" he answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well… I heard someone talking about Shiki earlier, but when I told Arbitro about it, he got … worried…"

Kiriwar sighed, practically slamming the fridge door shut, before moving on to the next one. "I'd be worried if I were him too." Was all he said as he resumed his search.

"Why? What's there to be worried about?" Akira pressed. He couldn't help but feel more curious than ever as he hopped off the counter top to move closer to the fridge that Kiriwar was rummaging through.

A loud sigh came from Kiriwar as he backed away from the fridge and shut the door, before turning to look at Akira.

"You've got a cute face. You know that right?" Kiriwar asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Akira's eyebrows pulled together. "I… I guess…" he responded, unsure of what else to say.

"And you've got a killer body too…" Kiriwar continued uninterested in what Akira had to say. "That's why Gunji went after you. That's why 'Bitro let Gunji keep you. But they aren't the only ones interested. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if half of the contestants in the Igra would fuck you senseless of they got the chance, seeing as how none of them have seen a woman in years, and most of them probably never will before they die. You're the next best thing I guess."

An expression of disbelief found its way to Akira's face. "I don't think so." He stated firmly, and Kiriwar shrugged.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Was all he had to say in response, before he carried on. "But, I can tell you that I know Shiki's taken an interest in you."

Akira's heart stopped for a moment. Somehow learning that the most feared man in Toshima was interested in him wasn't exactly flattering. "No way." Was all that Akira could say as he shook his head.

"Oh yeah. He has." Kiriwar confirmed. "He actually called 'Bitro a day or two ago to find out why you went missing. If that's not interest, then I don't know what is. But anyway, the reason that 'Bitro is unhappy is because he's planning on taking you from Gunji. Probably to make you a sex slave or something. He says you're too old to be one of his 'pets' but that won't keep him from doctoring you up into something… prettier…"

Another shiver wracked through Akira's body, as he began to feel sick to his stomach.

"But, how can he take you from Gunji, if Shiki beats him to it?" Kiriwar asked.

"Beats him to it? How could Shiki do that?" Akira asked, trying to push away all the terrifying images the word 'doctoring' brought to mind.

"Well, you see, 'Birto basically fucked himself over a while back. Don't really see the point in giving you too many details, but he owes Shiki. A lot. So, 'Bitro is probably worried that if Shiki were to come here demanding all the money and whatever that 'Bitro owes him and finds out that you're here, Shiki just might demand to have you as part of his payment."

The comment slightly annoyed Akira. He wasn't just something that could be passed around and used however anyone wanted! He was a person! He had the right to choose what happened to him.

"So, if you're not seen by Shiki until Bitro gets him his payment, then you get to stay here. Or that's what he's thinking." Kiriwar said, going back to looking through the fridge. Akira watched him and began to think for a moment about what he wanted to do, before he turned toward the kitchen door. Like hell he would just hide from Shiki just because Arbitro wanted to keep him! And who cared if Shiki wanted him! Akira had had enough of everything, and was finally going to get the hell out.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Kiriwar asked, looking toward Akira as he opened the kitchen door.

"I'm leaving." Akira announced.

Suddenly, with no warning at all, Kiriwar moved away from the fridge and quickly grabbed Akira from behind.

"You can't exactly do that, Akira." Kiriwar said with a slight chuckle.

"Fuck you! I can do what I want! I can walk out any time I'd like!" Akira yelled as he thrashed about, trying to get free from Kiriwar's grip.

"Then why haven't you?" Kiriwar simply asked.

"Because! I just haven't…!" he started, before realizing he didn't know how to finish.

"You just haven't what?" Kiriwar pressed. "you haven't wanted to? You haven't thought about it? You haven't been able to?"

Akira hesitated. Sure he didn't know how he wanted to finish his own thought, but he knew damn well that those things weren't it.

"Think about it, Akira…" Kiriwar almost hummed in his ear, "You pass through the main hall of this mansion four, five, maybe six times a day, and yet you haven't been able to figure out that if you just walked down it, you would find the front door? Not only that but we are on the first floor here… How badly could you get hurt by breaking a window, and running?… Why haven't you thought of that…?"

"Because I-!" Akira started, before Kiriwar's laughter cut him off.

"Because you love the way Gunji fucks you?" Kiriwar asked.

"No! I just-!"

"Enjoy getting to eat real food, bathing, and not having to worry about getting killed?"

"Would you fucking quit it! It's nothing like-!"

"Or is it that you love being pampered by Arbitro, and playing with Kau?"

Akira growled lowly.

"I think you like it here more than you're willing to let on. That's why you won't leave." Kiriwar continued. "We could probably set you in front of that door, and you would hesitate…"

"I would not…" Akira growled.

"Yes you would, Kitty…" Kiriwar pressed. "But no one would blame you. You've got it made here, so why would you want to go back into Toshima when you don't have to? Besides… If it really is the sex keeping you here, which I'm pretty sure it is… I'm a better fuck than Gunji…"

Akira yelped slightly as Kiriwar held him tighter, and began to rub his sides.

"K-kiriwar! Let go!" Akira all but screamed as he thrashed more than ever.

"Mmm…" Kiriwar purred, "Well aren't you aggressive? I can see why Gunji likes to play with you…"

Kiriwar began to kiss Akira's neck lightly as he ran one of his hands up the front of his shirt to rub his skin.

"D-damn it! I said let go!" Akira yelled again, preparing to scream the longest string of obscene words that he could think of, when the kitchen door was thrown open.

"_MY _KITTY!" Akira heard someone scream, and he knew full well just who it had to be. "Who said you can touch him like that, you gross old man!"

Gunji then proceeded to tear Akira from Kiriwar's arms, before throwing him over his shoulder.

Kiriwar shrugged. "Just having some fun." He said.

"Go find your own kitty!" Gunji screamed again before carrying Akira away, and leaving Kiriwar alone in the kitchen.

"Damn…" Kiriwar muttered after they were gone. He thought for a moment, before shrugging slightly and turning back to the fridge. "Might as well make a sandwich. I'm fucking hungry…"


	4. Veiled Threats

**I'M SORRY! 0.0, I know that I promised to have this chapter up forever and a half ago! But it's finally here! :D HUZZAH! I really hope that you enjoy it, and I will do my best to have the fifth chapter up…. Eventually… w Again, I have teeny270 to thank for helping me out with this chapter just as she has with all the other ones. :) ENJOY! :D**

Arbitro was waiting. Sure he would be frustrated, and snippy, but there was no doubt that he was still waiting…

Shiki couldn't help but smirk to himself as he neared the single mansion that stood in the otherwise derelict city. Every time he went out, he was constantly surrounded by rumors and gossip about that place. He heard of plentiful feasts, running water, and protection from the violence that plagued Toshima; But he knew the truth. Arbitro and the immaculate manor that he resided in was little more than a parasite. A parasite that would bleed this city dry one contestant at a time, as it struggled to stay alive.

He chuckled.

_The desperate are always so willing to believe a lie, so long as it is better than the truth..._

He clutched the handle of his briefcase a little tighter, placing his other hand on the hilt of his sword as he finally arrived at the front doors, which were opened for him by a servant that was paid to do just that.

"Arbitro-Sama has been waiting for you, Shiki-Sama." The servant informed him as he bowed deeply out of respect.

"Of course." Shiki responded, not pausing in his stride as he continued on his way to the more eccentric man's office. Of course, there was another servant in wait just outside that door as well, who also greeted Shiki with a deep bow after opening the door and motioning for him to enter.

And there Arbitro sat, in his lavish chair, behind his large desk, just as he always did when they were scheduled to meet.

"Finally!" Arbitro all but cried out with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "I was almost certain that you weren't going to come in today!"

Shiki's smirk fell slightly. It seemed that Arbitro's presence had that effect on him most days.

"Why would I fail to show for a meeting that I took the time to arrange?" he asked, his tone smooth and even as he looked directly into Arbitro's eyes.

With a sigh Arbitro leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs as he re adjusted his mask slightly.

"I suppose…" he answered breathily. "However… Even though you _did_ set up this little appointment, I still have yet to find out just what it is about…"

A small chuckle escaped the darker of the two men as he lifted his briefcase, and lightly set it on the desk before sitting down in a chair positioned just in front of Arbitro. Immediately, Arbitro's eyes were drawn to the case, and a glimmer of what seemed to be surprise danced within their blue depths, before being forcibly pushed aside with the slight shake of his head.

"I don't recall requiring a new shipment of drugs for at least another week…" Arbitro stated.

This time, it was Shiki's own crimson eyes that were alight with interest.

"That is exactly what will make this meeting one of our most interesting…" Shiki informed, as he too relaxed into his chair slightly.

It was at that moment that Kau emerged from beneath Arbitro's desk, stretching slightly.

"Aw. You're finally awake?" Arbitro asked, reaching over to lightly ruffle the young boy's hair. Kau panted slightly, smiling as widely as he could despite the bit secured in his mouth. "Did you sleep well?"

Kau rubbed his head against Arbitro's hand as me made a series of pleased noises.

"I'll never understand why that boy loves you…" Shiki thought aloud, as he readjusted himself in his seat. Kau, who recognized Shiki's voice well, perked up slightly at the sound. He sniffed the air slightly as he moved away from Arbitro, and made his way around the desk.

"Kau." Shiki called, extending his hand in his direction to help Arbitro's creation in his search. It wasn't long at all before Shiki's hand made contact with Kau's head, making the boy pant heavily as he sat by Shiki's side and leaned against his leg.

Shiki rubbed Kau's head lightly, running his gloved fingers through his soft, silvery hair. Even he, a man that had seen so much bloodshed and death, couldn't help but feel pity for the small being that sat at his feet. Only a sick man could carve so many scars into such a small body, or destroy its ability to see, speak, or otherwise care for itself in the name of art… Kau, having endured so much pain at the hands of the man he loved the most, truly had to be one of the most pathetic people Shiki had ever come to know…

"Anyhow," Arbitro began, redirecting Shiki's attention back to the meeting at hand. "I do believe you were about to explain…?" He pressed lightly, nodding toward the briefcase.

And once again, Shiki's smirk returned.

"Yes. I'm quite sure that you realize that you owe me a fairly large amount of money…" Shiki began, still petting Kau's head lightly, as Arbitro gave a slight shiver.

"I am well aware…" Arbitro murmured, again reaching to readjust his mask. "How does this pertain to the drugs you have brought me today?"

"Well, I have decided that this will be the last shipment that you will be receiving from me until you are able to pay me back." The hint of cruel elation that laced Shiki's tone was almost venomous.

Arbitro started slightly, his eyes growing wide as he struggled to rationalize what Shiki had said.

"L-last… Shipment?" he managed to stutter, as he braced his palms against his desk.

"Yes. I don't think you truly appreciate the pain-staking lengths that I go through to provide you with these drugs. So, until you are able to give me the money I am owed, or find some other way to compensate me for what I have personally lost due to your frivolous endeavors, You will have to make do with what is in that briefcase."

"But… But it will take… At _least _several months to come up with that amount of money!" Arbitro muttered to himself as he brought a single hand to cover his mouth and nose lightly.

"Well, I do believe that it would have been better for you pay me up front for the drugs the way that you had said you would when I agreed to supply them." Shiki retorted, the gleam in his eyes growing with Arbitro's despair. There was always pleasure to be had in others' pain.

A silence fell between the two men. Even Kau's excited panting slowed, and became nothing more than part of the buzzing silence that filled the room. Arbitro nodded slightly, his hand still clasped over the lower portion of his face as he thought long and hard about what Shiki was saying.

"I would be able to pay you of in installments, wouldn't I?" He asked, as calmly as he possibly could, lifting his gaze to meet Shiki's.

"No."

Again Arbitro's heart stopped.

"B-But-…! How could I-…! _Where_ would I-…!" Arbitro began, trying to find just the right words for his miserable situation. "All in _one_ payment!"

Shiki resisted the urge to chuckle as his smirk grew in sadistic pleasure.

"Yes. After all, if you could be trusted to pay me in installments, I would assume that you wouldn't be in this situation…" Shiki reasoned.

"It would take me too long!" Arbitro cried, lightly placing his hands on his cheeks. "The Line would run out! There would be riots started by crazed drug addicts! Toshima would be torn to shreds!" He tried to reason, but this only fueled Shiki's delight.

"I do believe that is a problem that you will have to solve on your own. However, if you truly think that you won't be able to pay me back, I could just as easily take my drug elsewhere…" Shiki began, standing from his chair, and reaching for the briefcase.

"No!" Arbitro yelled, quickly grabbing the handle of the case and pulling it closer to himself, and away from Shiki's hand. "I'll get you the money! I'll…. I'll find a way to pay you as fast as I can!"

Shiki's smirk fell slightly. "I trust that you will."

Arbitro sighed unhappily as he moved the briefcase off of his desk, and set it down by his chair. "I'll have to do the math to find out just how much I owe you… But I will get right on it…"

"Alright." Shiki nodded slightly, as he gave Kau's hair one last ruffle. "You know how to contact me."

And with that, Shiki turned to leave the office, exiting the room as the doors were pulled open by the servant that still waited outside. On his way to back to the front door, however, Shiki took his time. He slowed his pace to that of a leisurely stroll, and enjoyed the stillness that surrounded him. It was much quieter within the mansion than it was outside, and that was something to be thankful for. The sound of screaming and deranged laughter could really wear one down after a while, and Shiki was no exception.

Before long, Shiki found himself taking a longer route through the mansion. With his business for the day taken care of, he saw no particular reason to rush himself. Besides, Shiki couldn't help but notice that he had been followed ever since he had set foot outside of Arbitro's office.

Under most circumstances, Shiki would have been annoyed to have someone following him, and would have dealt with it quickly. However, today was special… So was the person following him. So Shiki didn't mind listening to the faint footsteps that almost matched his own as he made his way to the front door. He even found it amusing when the man ducked into doorways, and other halls every time Shiki threw a glance over his shoulder.

Time seemed to fly as Shiki concentrated of his pursuer, and arrived at the front door a bit more quickly than he thought he would. As he walked through the main hall of the mansion, going to stand before the front doors, he glanced behind himself one last time, smirking slightly at what he saw. There, frozen in the middle of the hall, stood Akira. He looked beautiful… His eyes were wide… His lips were parted slightly… His outfit was slightly more revealing than what Shiki had ever seen…

"Have a nice night, Akira…" Shiki said, smirking a little more as the servant at the door opened it for Shiki to leave. Akira had no response as Shiki then walked out the front door.

He paused for a moment as the door was pulled shut behind him, and the servant offered a final goodbye that Shiki ignored.

Shiki took a deep breath of the blood scented air, his smirk fading before he started to make his way back through the city.

_A parasite…_ He thought to himself. _That's all that Arbitro is._

"But even parasites need something to live off of…"

Shouts came from somewhere in the distance, as a fight erupted. From the sound of it there couldn't have been any more than four or five people. The closer that Shiki got to the fight, the thicker the scent of contaminated blood became. His nose wrinkled slightly in disgust.

"False power…" He began, lightly grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Tainted money…" He drew his blade.

"And polluted blood…" With no warning, Shiki joined the small brawl, instantly transforming it into a series of quick, inescapable murders that painted the ground in the filthy, drug infused red that he despised.

"Ooh~! Somebody's angry~!" a loud voice sang as Shiki re-sheathed his weapon. "What's buggin' ya, Shikiti?"

Shiki sighed, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact with the one punisher that he couldn't ever seem to stay away from. He could swear that Gunji made it a point to seek him out from time to time with the way he always popped up out of nowhere.

"I trust that Arbitro sent you to make sure that I didn't take his newest… pet?" Shiki asked, fighting back the urge to scowl in disgust. He could only imagine the reasons for which Arbitro wanted him…

"Nah!" Gunji said with a quick shake of his head. "Papa had nothing to do with me talkin to ya, Shikiti!" Shiki turned slightly, watching Gunji as he practically stomped through what was left of the four men he had killed, and humming as the blood splashed up onto his boots and pants.

"Oh?" Shiki asked, his eyebrows perking ever so slightly in interest. "What business do _you _have with me, then?"

"Well, Papa was telling me about just how much he owes you." Gunji began, his smile widening even more. "And I wanted to remind ya that that's between you and him."

Shiki couldn't help but smirk slightly. "And just what is this little reminder supposed to do, Gunji?" He asked, lightly fingering the hilt of his sword. Despite Gunji's happy appearance, he knew that it could change at any moment. He also knew that it didn't _have_ to change for the man to become a danger to just about everything around himself.

"Kitten's mine now, you know… I'm sure you know." Gunji 's smile fell slightly, and he readjusted his stance several times as though he just couldn't get comfortable. "_I _brought him home._ I'm _the one taking care of him. Kitten is _mine_."

A small chuckle escaped Shiki's lips, as his smirk grew. The warning was obvious.

"And what if I don't care to listen to what you've just said?" Shiki mused aloud. He could just imagine the tantrum that Gunji would throw, and that thought itself was amusing enough for Shiki to want the mans 'pet'.

"Then you and me are gunna have a huge problem on our hands, Shikiti." Gunji replied, the pitch of his voice dropping slightly.

"I see." Shiki said, voice as calm as ever as he turned away from the man slighty. He wasn't in the mood for a fight just now, and thus decided that pushing Gunji any further than he already had wasn't going to go over all too well. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yep~!" Gunji replied, his smile growing as wide as it had ever been as he turned to head back the way he had come. "I'm gonna go home now. It's almost dinner time."

Shiki's smirk fell slightly, watching as Gunji left.

"Kitten is mine~ all the time~! I won't give him away~ cause Papa can't pay~!" He sang as he disappeared behind a nearby building.

Even a while after Gunji had left and even after the man's singing had faded, Shiki remained still. He knew very well that Gunji was right. He couldn't exactly take what Arbitro didn't have to give. This thought didn't bother him though, and his smirk returned. He wasn't the type of man to care about details that didn't suit him anyway.

**Now, don't you be getting upset because there has yet to be more sex. I promise that the next chapter will have some tasty lemony goodness in it. :) Just hold in there, and I promise it'll be worth the wait! :D **


	5. Submission

**IT'S DONE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! TwT I can't believe that I can finally post this chapter and move on to chapter six! XD I'm so happy I could cry, and I think all who read this will too. owo So, I think that this chapter is really good, and I hope all of you enjoy it. :D As promised, there is plenty of sexy goodness for all! :D I hope you love it! Thanks again to the wonderful Teeny270 for helping me out and keeping me on track the last few days that I was working on this chapter. :D Happy Reading! :D**

He didn't know how long he just stood there. It could have been seconds… Minutes… an hour or two could have slipped past him for all he knew... he wouldn't have been able to even guess at the time had it not been for the reddish orange sunlight that was just pouring in through the large windows in front of him. He sighed, finally allowing the breath that had been trapped in his lungs to escape. As he inhaled deeply… slowly… he realized that his body was almost desperate to suck in as much air as it could.

_How long wasn't I breathing? _He wondered as he continued to breathe in and out, taking care to control the rate at which he did so. It wasn't like he was going to die if he didn't gasp and pant, so what was the point in it?

But even after he 'came-to', he couldn't bring himself to move away from the main hallway. His eyes wandered across the front doors; the only things separating him from the decrepit city that lay just beyond them.

'_I think you like it here more than you're willing to let on…' _  
Kiriwar's voice suddenly sliced through the near silence in Akira's mind.  
_'We could probably set you in front of that door, and you would hesitate…'_

Akira grit his teeth together in frustration.

_The fuck does he know?_ He wondered to himself, his hands tightening into fists as a dark scowl carved its way into his facial features. _Who's he to say what I would or wouldn't do?_

But he didn't move.

All he could do was stare at the gateway to his freedom….

It was another moment or so before Akira shook his head quickly, his eyes widening slightly as he once again stared at the doors.

He was hesitating…

_WHY_ was he hesitating!

'_You like it here more than you're willing to let on…' _Kiriwar's voice repeated.

His knuckles began to turn white as he tightened his fists further.

"I can leave any time I want…" Akira growled to himself, glaring at the doors.

"There's nothing keeping me here. Nothing."

He took a step forward. Then another and another, his pace quickly growing into that of a brisk walk. He reached out, allowing his hand to clasp around the doorknob. It felt cold in his hands, and for a split moment, he wondered if that's what freedom felt like… Cold... heavy…

He was so lost in that one moment that he almost jumped when the handle began to turn seemingly on its own accord. The door was suddenly pushed open with a force that would have sent anyone much smaller than himself practically flying across the main hall.

"PA~PA~!" Gunji yelled as he entered the mansion. "I'M HO~ME!"

Akira stumbled slightly, his heart still racing from the sudden and unexpected appearance of the red punisher. Gunji swung his face to look in Akira's direction, almost he could sense he was there, his mouth opening slightly in what appeared to be surprise.

There was a moment of silence as the two men simply stared at each other.

"Kitty! What are you doing here?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, "You should be back in my room!" he said and Akira tensed as Gunji rushed over and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" he began to protest as Gunji spun a few times, laughing loudly.

"Don't worry! I'll show you the way back!" he cheered, rushing off into the deeper part of the mansion again.

Akira cursed himself for hesitating, and bit his lip hard as he held in his frustration with the crazy man that was carrying him. The only solace that he could find in his inability to run when he had the chance was in fact that he Gunji had found him _inside_. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened to him had he tried to run for it, only to run straight in to the man.

"See Kitty?" Gunji stopped suddenly, and pulled Akira off his shoulder to hold him in front of his bedroom door. "It's right here!" He laughed as he slung Akira back over his shoulder, firmly holding him in place with one arm as he used the other to pull the door open, and stepped inside. "You really need to remember where it is, otherwise I may never let you out again~!"

Akira's eyes closed slightly in annoyance. Did Gunji think he was stupid, or something? He knew damn well where the crazy man's room was, seeing as how he was holed up in the place for the majority of the day…

Gunji began humming to himself as he shut his bedroom door, practically tossing Akira onto the bed.

"Hey!" Akira exclaimed, his eyes widening only slightly before they narrowed into a harsh glare. "Don't throw me like that!"

Another joyous cackle escaped Gunji. "Oh, calm down, Kitten! You're fine! Don't complain so much!" Gunji answered with a dismissing wave of his hand as he returned Akira's gaze. "Besides, Kitten doesn't mind a little pain…"

Akira shivered slightly. Somewhere deep within Gunji's blue eyes was a flicker of mischief he knew all too well that was only enhanced as the man slowly slid his tongue over his lips.

Sighing, Akira laid back on the bed in a more than effective attempt to break eye contact, pulling the closest pillow he could find under his head as he closed his eyes. He listened as Gunji moved things around somewhere to his left. He could hear the man humming lightly, though he couldn't quite tell if it was an actual song, or just something he was making up on the spot as usual. But other than that, he noticed that things around the mansion were as quiet as ever.

"You know…"Gunji began, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, "I've been thinking that you need somethin' that'll let people know that you belong to me, Kitten." He mused aloud.

Akira opened his eyes slightly. Gunji fell quiet again, and continued to move things about as though he was looking for something. Just as he was about to ask the punisher to continue with the thought, the man burst into delighted laughter.

"There it is~!" he cheered. A few things were dropped to the floor noisily before Gunji flung himself onto the bed next to Akira and quickly forced him to sit upright.

"The fuck-!" was all Akira managed to get out when something was forced around his neck, and fastened securely in place.

"I think it suits ya, kitten~!" Gunji announced, forcing Akira to turn around so he could see what his pet looked like with his new neck-wear.

Akira's hands quickly flew to his neck, running his fingers along the rather thick band of leather fitted with a few studs… and a bell?

"A collar?" he mumbled. It took a moment for the actuality of the situation to click, and he cast a venomous glare at Gunji the second it did. "Why the _hell _should I wear something like this!" Akira demanded to know, as his hands flew to the back of his neck in a desperate attempt to take the damned thing off.

"HEY~!" In a flash, Gunji slapped Akira's hands away from his neck, quickly checking to make sure that it was still properly secured. "Don't go takin' it off, Kitty! It's proof of ownership!" he scolded.

"I'm _NOT_ your property!" Akira yelled, growing more furious with each passing moment. "Just because you kidnapand _RAPE_ me, it doesn't make you my owner_!"_

The sudden outburst made Gunji pause for a moment. Although he was staring directly at Akira, his gaze seemed to be far away, and one could almost see the gears in his head turning as he began to put the pieces of some unknown puzzle together.

Akira simply sat still, glaring just as angrily as ever, sly, almost threatening smirk began to make its way across the blonde man's lips. Akira's glare lost its edge as his brow furrowed slightly.

"I see what you mean, Kitten…" Gunji began, as he leaned his face closer to his pet's.

The pitch of his voice was low… seductive… and despite how much Akira hated it, it made him shiver.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Akira asked, doing his best to hide the slight quiver in his voice as he placed both his hands against the larger man's shoulders in an attempt to push him away.

With no hesitation, Gunji quickly removed Akira's hands from his chest and forced him back down on the bed, pinning his hands above his head with one of his own.

"Kitten put a special emphasis on 'rape'…." He began to run his fingertips under the hem of Akira's shirt, lightly drawing small circles on his skin.

And in that instant, Akira knew just what he had done.

"W-Woah! Wait! That wasn't-!" He quickly began before being silenced as Gunji kissed him deeply, letting his tongue run over Akira's lips.

Akira squirmed as much as he could, trying to tug his hands free from Gunji's grip but, just like every other time, it was no use.

As Gunji's hand wandered up Akira's shirt, his surprisingly soft fingertips rubbing his skin, Akira couldn't help but shiver slightly. The movement earned a slight chuckle from Gunji as he broke the kiss and began to lightly lick and nip at his neck. Gunji had also set to work on lifting Akira's shirt, to expose the beautifully toned stomach that hid just beneath it.

"Kitten has a great body…." Gunji purred, pulling the shirt up further so it could rest bunched up a few inches above his nipples. "A _really _great body…."Akira shivered again as the cool air came into contact with his skin. Gunji teased Akira's right nipple, pinching and rubbing it almost roughly as he continued to kiss up and down his neck.

Akira bit down in his lip hard to stifle any noises that he was tempted to make because of the way his body was being stimulated. His head was swimming, and he could feel himself beginning to grow aroused. Gunji moved away from Akira's neck to lightly run his tongue over Akira's other nipple as his hand quickly moved to begin undoing the button on Akira's pants.

"I'm gonna let go of Kitten's hands, okay?" Gunji purred, smirking slightly as he glanced up at Akira. "I don't want to use the handcuffs again, but I will if I have to…"

Akira resisted the urge to cringe. He learned early on in his imprisonment that the handcuffs were a terrible thing. They were often tightened far too much, forcing the metal to bite fiercely and painfully into Akira's wrists. Not wanting to be restrained again, he nodded in response.

"Good kitten…" Gunji praised as he released Akira's wrists. He then proceeded to pull off Akira's pants and boxers surprisingly quickly. Akira hissed lightly as Gunji lightly ran his fingers up and down Akira's shaft.

Akira did his best to inhale as deeply and as evenly as he could, attempting to mentally prepare himself for the physical abuse that was sure to come, though it quickly became apparent to him that Gunji wouldn't be happy with that.

"Aw! Come on Kitten~! How can I know how you're feelin' of you don't let me know~?" Gunji sang as he roughly dug his nails into the sensitive skin at the base of Akira's penis, earning a violent shudder from the man beneath him. "I'm gonna have to get meaner if you keep being quiet~…." he purred in a sickeningly sadistic tone, lowering his head to nuzzle Akira's neck for a moment before biting roughly.

Akira couldn't keep from squirming and yelping rather loudly in pain as Gunji's nails and teeth bit harder into his skin, threatening to draw blood should he continue to be uncooperative. The sound caused Gunji's eyes to slide closed, a shiver making its way down his spine.

Another cry of pain fell from Akira's slightly parted lips as Gunji began to stroke Akira's penis, his nails dragging roughly up and down his shaft. "Much better, Kitten~…" Gunji praised, using his free hand to start undoing his own pants.

The sound of the zipper being pulled open sent a shiver down Akira's spine. Akira resumed his deep breathing, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer before Gunji took from him whatever it was that he wanted.

"So, what position should we use today, Kitten~?" Gunji teased as he pulled away from the man beneath him just long enough to remove his own pants and boxers. Akira's eyebrows perked up slightly. He hadn't been asked anything like this before, and wasn't quite sure how to respond. The two remained silent for a few moments as Akira studied Gunji's amused expression, looking for any reason to either trust or distrust the question that had been posed.

Gunji chuckled, settling himself on top of Akira before kissing him deeply and roughly. "Would kitten prefer that I pick something?" he asked, a smirk winding its way across Gunji's lips. "Cause I can think of some fun things we could do with your leash…."

Akira's eyes widened slightly. "W-what!" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah~." Gunji started, his smirk growing, "There are a bunch of different ways I could restrain you… We could do some role play… And I hear that strangulation during sex can be a real turn on for some people~… We could see how well that gets Kitten off, if you'd like~…"

Akira's stomach began to churn as his heart leapt into his throat. A small part of him couldn't believe what we had just heard, while the rest of him fought on whether or not to believe that Gunji would actually risk hurting him that badly.

"So, what'll it be Kitten~?" Gunji asked, the pitch of his voice lowering to what Akira could have easily mistaken as either an attempt to seduce, or threaten.

"I-I'll pick." Akira quickly replied, doing his best to keep his voice as even as he possibly could.

"Good~!" Gunji began to laugh slightly as though he were highly amused by Akira's fear. "How does Kitten want to get fucked~?"

Akira's mind was reeling. Although he was by no means a stranger to sex, he couldn't seem to collect his thoughts, and the way that Gunji stared almost viciously into his eyes certainly was helping.

"Gotta pick kitten~…" The punisher sang, drawing each word out as much as he could. "Or I'll pick for~ you~…"

His heart pounding faster, Akira began to wrack his brain more desperately. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Gunji _choke_ him for the hell of it!

"From behind, then!" Akira blurted suddenly, the second he thought of it.

Gunji's room fell silent for a moment, as the pair locked eyes.

"Well, if that's what Kitten wants~…"

"Wh-what are you doing?" Akira yelled as the man placed a hand on his waist, turning him quickly onto his stomach. His face reddened as his hips were forced up and Gunzi licked wetly at his back, right where his pants line should be. It sent a shiver up his spine and he let out an involuntary whine at the sensation.

"I can't give Kitty what he wants if you aren't in the right position~." Gunji answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In the split moment following his realization of just how stupid his question was, Gunji began to nip at his hip. Akira's eyes widened and he pulled forward, trying to escape Gunji's grip as he bit lightly at first, then harder and harder as if the man wanted to draw blood.

"Hold still, Kitten~…" Gunji purred, licking at his hip wetly before trailing his tongue up Akira's spine. "We wouldn't want it to hurt any more than it has to, would we?" He asked in a sadistically sarcastic tone as he positioned himself at his entrance.

With no further warning, Gunji thrust deeply inside the man beneath him. Akira screamed loudly in pain as he gripped the sheets as tightly as he possibly could in failing attempts to ease his agony.

A shiver made its way through Gunji's body. "Kitten always makes the cutest sounds~…" he said, his voice shaking slightly with a pleasure that he was barely able to contain. Akira could almost hear the smirk that was plastered across his tormentor's face…

Gunji set an uncomfortably fast pace and violent, roughly digging his nails into Akira's hips as he pulled him back against his thrusts. Akira knotted his hands into the sheets more desperately as he buried his face in the mess of blankets beneath him to stifle his screams slightly.

In a split second, Gunji tangled one of his hands into Akira's hair, pulling it roughly and forcing Akira to lift his head up again. "Don't do that, Kitten~!" Gunji reprimanded as he began to force himself even deeper, suddenly striking Akira's prostate with such force it had him seeing stars as a pleasured yelp escaped him. "I wanna hear every sound you make~!"

Akira's screams continued to lose their painful edge as the feeling that wracked his body gave way to something more bearable. With each thrust against his prostate, Akira found himself almost enjoying the electric sensation that made his body feel like it was tingling all over.

And this wasn't the first time he had noticed it either. It made him sick to his stomach to think that he could not only grow used to the repeated abuse, but that he could actually _like_ it.

Gunji shuddered and moaned at the pleasured sounds Akira was making. "Well~, certainly seems like Kitten's starting to love my cock, huh~?" he mused, smirking as he continued to thrust mercilessly against Akira's Prostate.

All Akira could do was moan loudly in response.

It wasn't much longer before Akira could feel his release nearing. The heat coiling in the pit of his stomach grew in intensity each time that Gunji moved inside him, as pre cum began to leak from the tip of his throbbing member.

"I-I'm getting close~!" Akira warned, his voice trembling.

Gunji released Akira's hip, instead wrapping his arm tightly around Akira's waist as he leaned forward to roughly bite his neck, before huskily whispering in his ear "Then cum, Kitten~…"

Something about the tone of Gunji's voice, mixed with the overwhelming feeling of pleasure of his prostate being roughly pounded against while he was held tightly against Gunji's body sent him spiraling over the edge. Akira shuddered violently, screaming Gunji's name as he reached his climax, spilling his seed all over the blankets.

Gunji shuddered as well, moaning loudly at the sound of his name falling so sweetly from Akira's lips as he came deeply within is pseudo-lover.

The pair held still for a few moments, panting heavily as they fought to catch their breath. Gunji trailed small kisses down Akira's neck and across his shoulder before slowly pulling out.

Akira shivered as Gunji released him, before he slowly lowered himself to the bed. His body was shaking slightly as his heart rate began to slow, and his intense euphoria started to fade.

"Damn…" Gunji started, flopping onto the bed next to Akira. "That… was great…"

Akira sighed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't quite say that Gunji was wrong this time, and that scared him.

Again, they were silent.

Just as Akira could feel the tendrils of sleepiness tugging at him, Gunji suddenly sat up. "Well! Dinner's about to start! We need to get you a bath!"

"Wait, why can't-" Akira started only to be cut off as Gunji jumped up off the bed.

"Dinner, Dinner, Time for dinner~!" Gunji sang, picking Akira up and tossing him over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom.


End file.
